Hibari Hanakoganei
.jpg |pata-pi = Densuke |age= 12 (ep 1-24) 13 (ep 25-26) |relevance= Main |element= Light |school= Junior High, Section A |diva= Aphrodite |seiyu= Ryouka Shima (Japanese) Luci Christian (English) |english voice= }} Hibari Hanakoganei (花小金井 ひばり Hanakoganei Hibari) is the main character of the anime. She's a typical Magical Girl in love with her prince, Crane Van Streich. Her name means skylark, and her surname is probably derived from the name of the Hanakoganei station in Tokyo. She is Crane's princess and calls her his "Anima Mundi". Role in the Story Hibari is a happy and dreamy girl, who dreams with her prince. She is not very good in her studies, nor is she smart or good in sports, but has a pure and trusting heart. To start off, she doesn't have a PataPi but it's precisely this prince, Crane who gives her a PataPi, Densuke (デンスケ), which transforms into Aphrodite. Throughout the series, Hibari will make new friends apart from Suzume (her best friend for years), Tsugumi, Kamome and Tsubame, for whom she feels lots of affection. At the same time she tries to find her prince, Crane and comes the day when she believes to find him (Ch 11). But the prince she saw was not her prince, but Takashi Ryuugazaki who actually taunts her while he attacks her with his avatar, Cyclops and he also reveals to her in (Ch 17) that he was not her prince after he forces her Pata-Pi Densuke to transform into Aphrodite to fight against Erinyes. When Aphrodite was severely damaged by Erinyes, Hibari meets her prince Crane as she needs him to save Densuke. Crane knows he cannot help her but he gives her an advice as he tells her that Densuke can't only transform into a Diva, but she can also fuse with him which will give her true power to become a complete diva. She finally fuses with Aphrodite in her advanced diva state and manage to defeat Erinyes in one punch. In Ch 19, she was cornered by Jun, Miyama and Hatoko after fusing with Aphrodite after saying about their feelings and admiration towards their master and allows Takashi to defeat her by shooting the laser cannons towards her but enables her to defeat them due to the barrier within her thus destroying their Apostolus suits and weakens Takashi as she difuses with her diva. Hibari tries to stop Takashi to destroy Densuke but the suit that he wears was exploded by self destruct causing him to collapse on the ground and she does not understand the danger happened to them. When Primum Mobile arrives at Ch 24, Hibari finally reunites her prince Crane in which he was truly here. Much to her surprise to see that he was gunpointed by their evil principal, Washuu Ryuugazaki now known as Christian Rosenkreutz who ages rapidly and knowing that her prince Crane is behind everything to awaken the divas as well as they will be taken by him. After Christian dies of old age and meets her Prince, she became shocked after the incident even to her friends as well. In Ch 25; 5 months after the death of Christian Rosenkruetz, Hibari sees her parents are suffering when she leaves with her friends and go with Crane to Primum Mobile. She and Tsubame along with Tsugumi, Suzume and Kamome went back to Akihabara as the Primum Mobile arrive to take them. Hibari and Tsubame finally fuse with their divas and tries to move the Primum Mobile back into space after they decided to stay on Earth instead of going with Crane in Ch 26 but it was stopped by him causing explosions in their hometown and knock both of them on the ground by telepathic force. He sends fellow divas, Athena, Hestia and Amphitrite in his command to deal against both Hibari and Tsubame. Crane arrives and teaching them a lesson finally shows his true scheme to the girls. Hibari became upset of this after seeing that her prince was evil and destroys their hometown. She angrily diffuses with Densuke and finally faces him. Crane angrily tells her about his suffering and waited for 100 years and Hibari replies that she waited in 13 years while he waited in 100 years are the same as the other girls also tells him that do not criticizes their lives on Earth as well as they convinced their divas. When the divas finally in place with the girls and re rout the Primum Mobile goes back in space, Hibari screams Densuke's name until she cries while she swears to Crane to bring Densuke back. Hibari tells him that he was just the evil prince and swears that she hates him and wasting her time and Crane wasn't suppose to be her prince. Crane also tells her that she maybe right and she was still his Anima Mundi and finally kisses her and leave with the divas in Primum Mobile. After the incident she reunites with Crane while she was finally going home and receives Densuke back to her making her happy as well as to go home with Tsubame after she receives Petit-Ange from him. Hibari does everything to make Tsubame fit in with the Cyber Team (which leads to her fusing with Petit Ange). She's very happy when she finds out that the Prince exists, but says that he must leave Akihabara and go with him. Hibari wants to go with the Prince, but when she sees that her parents suffer so much for it, Hibari chooses to stay with them and her new sister Tsubame. Since a child, Hibari's always been a happy girl. When she was 4, she knew she'd have a brother and thought a good name for him. She decided to call him Densuke, but he died during childbirth (hence her great affection for her PataPi). To avoid making her parents feel bad, Hibari acted as if she didn't mind the matter. Her parents are Tokijiro Hanakoganei, he works in the robot industry and is a bit clumsy and always out of place towards her; her mother Hinako Hanakoganei, is a computer programmer and is very alike Hibari physically as well as she loves her daughter dearly. At the end of the series, Tsubame is adopted by Hibari's parents becoming her sister. In the OVA version, takes place one year after the anime series, she along with the other girls have a mission to save Crane inside Primum Mobile due to the disturbance coming from the computers which are still lighted up. Both her and Tsubame in their complete diva state seeing that her prince was disturbed due to the noises coming from the computers. With this, she and the girls managed to stop the noise and letting her prince to sleep deeply. Soon the Primum Mobile continues to move to space as Hibari watches and decides to get back home with her friends in Earth as she and the girls flies back to Earth. Appearance Hibari appears to have a short red hair resembling her mother, Hinako which is tied in a pink bow and red eyes. She wears a pink Akihabara school uniform, white socks and pink school shoes. She also wears yellow earrings on her ears. In both the pilot episode and Episode 5, Hibari wears a blue overhauled jumper shorts with a yellow short sleeved undershirt with a blue trim, white socks and brown shoes. In Episode 20, after Densuke was badly injured at the hands of Takashi Ryuugasaki as Lucifer. She wears a sleeveless cyan shirt, blue capris and red sandals. In the OVA version, Hibari wears a white camisole with a pink ribbon, a white short sleeve undershirt with a red trim and a matching sleeves, pale blue denim capris and red sandals. ]] When she fuses with the diva Aphrodite while being desperate to help Densuke in his damaged state against Erinyes. A multi-colored light glows within her and it connects in the Primum Mobile where her prince, Crane resides while in suspended animation. She is seen lighted up in sillouette as her school uniform are been removed as well as her pink ribbon and it lengthens her hair into shoulder length. She quickly forms her black turtleneck suit and armored pink and white boots, yellow wrist protectors and pauldrons, and her pink and green leotard. Light pink angelic wings are formed at her back and also forms her pink and white helmet with yellow face protector in the center and goes to make a final pose. In the OVA version, her armor changes from pink to red and her wings are now white instead of light pink. Personality Hibari is a happy and dreamy girl who is in love with her prince Crane Van Streitch who gives her the Pata-Pi Densuke. She also has a pure and trusting heart which is why she is very caring towards Densuke as well as her love for her parents. Her actions are also the main reason for being victimized and being taunted by her enemies such as Jun and Takashi which she ends up in tears. She can be very trusting towards her friends including Suzume until the arrival of Tsubame whom she wanted to make friends with despite the latter's stoic personality. Upon her family, she is very close to her parents especially her mother Hinako but became very disdain towards her father Tokijiro who wanted to be close for her daughter due to his work. When she finally fuses with Aphrodite during Ch 17, Hibari retains her happy personality but also became serious and determined whenever she fights against her enemies especially to protect her friends or Divas alike. Towards the end of the anime, Hibari became mad towards her prince Crane after he shows his true scheme towards them and commanding Hestia, Athena and Amphitrite to deal with them. This is due to the suffering of her parents after realizing she and her friends are about to be taken by Crane in Primum Mobile especially when she witnessed the death of Christian Rosenkruetz after Crane reveals his true motives and calmly makes him suffer due to rapid aging. In the OVA version, she retains her personality in the anime and after their effort to stop the computers from disturbing Crane's deep sleep, Hibari truly cares for him even after they watch the Primum Mobile move far away from space before leaving back to Earth. Fighting Capacity Like the other girls except Tsugumi, Hibari does not fight and she is taunted the most from her enemies such as Jun and Takashi during Ch 17. This soon changes when she was finally fused with the Diva Aphrodite to show both her serious and determination to protect her friends and to stop Christian Rosenkruetz's master plans. When she finally fuses with Aphrodite via Astral Fusion during Ch 17, Hibari became fast and agile and is able to take down a single Diva such as Erinyes. In Ch 19, she has a barrier to protect herself from her enemies when Jun, Miyama, Hatoko and Takashi are attempting to make a strike towards her. Despite their failed attempts to destroy her in a suicidal move, her barrier also causes to destroy their Apostolus suits before she diffuses with Densuke who is now badly damaged. In Ch 21 and onwards, Hibari is able to take down most of the Avatars including Christian's and defeating Cigogne in its grotesque Apostolus form. But only diffuses with Densuke when she was exhausted after the fight. Gallery 2584727hibaridensuke1.jpg|Hibari and Densuke during the opening sequence hibari.jpg|Hibari in the near end of the opening sequence Tde2b.png|Hibari meets her prince Crane hibari with suzume.jpg|Hibari with Suzume during the pilot episode cyberteam group.jpg|Hibari with Suzume, Tsugumi and Kamome cyberteam01.jpg|Hibari with Suzume and Tsugumi before she disguises as a man in Episode 8 1301.jpg|Hibari and Tsubame during Episode 12 20181001 110421.jpg|a direct close-up of Hibari during Astral Fusion with Aphrodite 577451-cyberteam_in_akihabara4_13.jpg|Hibari as Aphrodite during the fight against Jun, Miyama, Hatoko and Takashi in Episode 19 20190801 151733.jpg|Hibari as Aphrodite after rescuing Tsubame as Erinyes from Hisho as Diva Hakuya and her remaining diva army 20190801 151909.jpg|Hibari and Tsubame as Aphrodite and Erinyes with Suzume, Tsugumi and Kamome during Episode 21 20190805 212122.jpg|Hibari as Aphrodite after rescuing her friends and Shimabukurou from the Avatars' attack in Episode 23 hibari as aphrodite in injured state.jpg|Hibari as Aphrodite after surviving Hisho and her divas' deadly blast during Episode 23 and the start of Episode 24 20190805 211441.jpg|Hibari sadly cries before she angrily diffuses with the diva Aphrodite to confront Crane in the final episode movie.jpg|Hibari with Suzume and Tsugumi during the OVA version 12.jpg|Hibari as Aphrodite and Suzume as Hestia during their rescue with Crane in Primum Mobile hibari as aphrodite during the movie.jpg|Hibari as Aphrodite during the OVA version cyberteam kimono.jpg|Hibari with Suzume, Tsugumi and Tsubame in their kimonos except Kamome wearing casuals during the OVA version cbtia16jn9.jpg|Hibari (Aphrodite) with Suzume (Hestia), Tsugumi (Athena), Kamome (Amphitrite) and Tsubame (Erinyes) in their complete diva state during their rescue with Crane in Primum Mobile